


Break a Few Eggs

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Truth or Dare, fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Raven dares Clarke to egg a random stranger's house. Only it turns out it's not a random stranger's house at all, but Bellamy Blake's.





	Break a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au

Somehow, whenever Clarke stays over at Raven’s, no matter how much Clarke protests, they always end up at truth or dare. Clarke hates it. She hates the things Raven makes her do, because Clarke hates doing stupid things that could get her into trouble for no reason, which of course means Raven loves daring her to do them.

Which is why she’s currently standing on the street outside a house two streets away from Raven’s, in the middle of the night, a carton of eggs in her hand.

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

“You could always pick truth.”

“No.”

If there is anything Clarke hates more than Raven’s dares, it’s Raven’s probing questions. It’s not that Clarke isn’t honest with her friend, it’s just that there are some things she’d rather keep to herself.

“Come on,” Raven says. “I know you don’t want to do this. If you change to truth, I won’t make you go through with it.”

“What would you ask me?”

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of anyone in our English class?”

“I’m doing the dare.”

She opens the gate, which is thankfully silent, and walks down the path towards the front door. Raven remains on the street.

“Good luck!” Raven calls in an exaggerated whisper. Clarke rolls her eyes.

As she reaches the steps, the security light comes on. She stops, heart pounding. She tells herself to relax. The rest of the house is dark, which means either everybody is asleep, or not home. She opens the carton of eggs. Eggs Raven bought specially for this occasion, Clarke has no doubt.

She takes a deep breath, and picks up an egg, then hurls it at the front door, where it breaks with a satisfying crack. She grabs another egg and throws that too. She would never admit it to Raven, but there’s something about throwing eggs at a stranger’s door that brings her some much-needed release. She throws another egg.

“Yes!” Raven yells. “It feels good, right?”

Clarke smiles to herself, but she doesn’t respond. She picks up another egg. Just as she throws it, the door swings open, and it smashes square in the chest of Marcus Kane, chief of police, covering his nice white t-shirt in golden yolk.

“What the hell is going on out here?” he yells. Clarke stands frozen in place, eyes wide, heart racing.

“Oh fuck,” Raven yells. “Run, Clarke!”

Clarke knows it’s already too late for that. Even if Kane hadn’t already seen her face, Raven gave the game away when she yelled her name. It’s not like there are any other girls named Clarke in this town.

Clarke glances around, and Raven is already gone. Clarke is going to kill her. She has absolutely no doubt Raven knew this was Bellamy Blake’s house. The same Bellamy Blake that Clarke argues with every English class, whom Clarke is starting to suspect Raven knows about her huge crush on.

Clarke can only be relieved it’s Bellamy’s step-father who came to the door, and not Bellamy himself. Though it’s not _a lot_ better, seeing as how Kane could probably arrest her for this. Or worse, tell her mom about it.

“Clarke Griffin,” Kane frowns. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I—” Clarke stammers, at a loss for words, searching for some excuse that might get her out of this.

“Well?” Kane prompts. “Is there a reason you’re throwing eggs at my house in the middle of the night? Or is just some fun little prank? I’m not going to let you off lightly just because I’m friends with your mother.”

“It’s Bellamy,” Clarke says quickly. “He—he cheated on me. And I was just so mad I had to do something about it. I guess I wasn’t really thinking.”

Kane looks thoughtful. “He cheated on you, did he?”

A light goes on somewhere inside, and then Bellamy appears beside Kane, hair unkempt and shirtless. Clarke wants to die.

“Who cheated on who?” he says, squinting at her. “Clarke?”

“Clarke says you cheated on her, and that’s why she felt the need to egg our house in the middle of the night. I didn’t even know you two were together.”

Clarke looks to Bellamy, silently praying for him to go along with this. She _really_ doesn’t want to go to jail. Bellamy is smirking at her, like he finds the whole situation hilarious. She probably would too, if the roles were reversed.

“I didn’t cheat on her,” Bellamy says slowly. Clarke glares at him, hoping the daggers she’s sending accurately portray the severity of the _fuck you_ she wants to tell him. “We were on a break,” he grins.

“We were on a break? Really?” Clarke huffs. “You fucking jerk.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said you needed some space. Must have missed the footnote that stated I still had to be faithful to a girl who wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I hate you so much!” Clarke growls. She’s only half acting.

“Yeah, well I hate you too, princess!”

One glance at Kane shows her that he’s feeling supremely uncomfortable right now. He clears his throat. “I think I’ll just leave you kids to sort this out. And one of you better clean this door.”

Kane walks back inside, and both Clarke and Bellamy watch him go. As soon as he’s gone, Bellamy turns back to Clarke. He’s grinning as he comes outside, shutting the door behind him.

“We were on a break?” Clarke hisses, as Bellamy walks down the steps. “You couldn’t have just gone along with you cheating on me?”

He stops in front of her. “Sorry,” he says, still grinning. “I was watching Friends earlier. And it was more fun this way. For the record, if we were together, I would never cheat on you.”

“You’re a jerk,” Clarke says, mostly in the hopes of him not noticing how red her face is after that comment. She reminds herself he’s just clarifying that he’s not a cheater, he’s not saying he wants to be with her.

“You’re the one egging _my_ house,” he reminds her. “Didn’t realise me disagreeing with you in class bothered you that much.”

“It doesn’t,” Clarke huffs. “Raven dared me to do it. I didn’t even know it was your house.”

“Oh,” Bellamy says. He almost looks—disappointed?

“Do you _want_ it to bother me?” Clarke asks. “Is that why you do it?”

“No,” Bellamy says. He glances at down at his hands, where he’s nervously twisting his fingers together. “I guess—I guess I just hoped you were thinking about me.”  

The security light goes off, and they’re plunged into darkness.

“Why?” Clarke says quietly, feeling the need to whisper now that it’s dark. Bellamy steps closer. So close she could sway forward slightly and be pressed against his bare chest.

“I don’t know,” he whispers back. “All I know is I want to be the only thing you think about. That’s why I disagree with you.”

“You want to annoy me into thinking about you all the time?” Clarke asks. She feels dizzy from his proximity, and her heart is pounding like crazy.

“Is that so wrong?”

Clarke shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that though,” she says, dropping her voice even lower. She can’t look at him.

“I don’t?”

She shakes her head again. She manages to look up at him. “I’m pretty much thinking about you all the time anyway.”

There’s a charged silence between them, just for a moment, while Bellamy licks his lips. “Can I kiss you?” he whispers.

“Yes.”

The word is barely out of her mouth before he’s kissing her, soft and slow and careful, like he’s afraid he’ll break her. Warmth blooms in her chest, and her skin tingles all over. He pulls his lips away, and rests his forehead against hers.

“I’ve thought about that a lot,” Bellamy admits. “All I’m thinking about when I’m arguing with you in class is how I want to kiss you.”

“Is that why your arguments make no sense?”

Bellamy laughs. “I’m never going to win with you, am I?”

“Is kissing me not a win?”

“No, it definitely is,” he says. Clarke smiles, ducking her head.

“I should go,” she says. “I have to go and kill Raven.”

“And I have to clean my front door apparently.”

“Don’t,” Clarke says. “I’ll come over in the morning and help you clean it.”

“Okay,” Bellamy agrees. “It’s a date.”

“Kind of a shitty first date,” Clarke says, smiling wryly.

“Maybe if you’d just told me you like me instead of throwing eggs at my house, I’d take you on a proper date.”

“Says the person who argues with me as a form of flirting.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Okay, you win. Again.”

Clarke laughs. “Maybe one day I’ll let you win.”

“I hope you never do,” Bellamy grins. “Go get some sleep, Clarke. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning,” Clarke agrees. She can’t keep the goofy smile from her face as she walks back to Raven’s. She makes sure it’s gone by the time she’s back in Raven’s bedroom.

“Oh, good, you’re okay,” Raven says. “What happened? Was Bellamy there?”

“Never you mind,” Clarke says, grabbing her pyjamas.

“Are you punishing me for leaving you? I’m sorry, okay? I need to know. Come on.”

“Goodnight, Raven!” Clarke says. “If you’re nice to me, maybe I’ll tell you in the morning.”


End file.
